


Where Have You Been?

by swensualpizza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Angst, Danvers Sisters, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Sanvers - Freeform, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Winn Schott - Freeform, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swensualpizza/pseuds/swensualpizza
Summary: Maggie is kidnapped by Cadmus but then found after five years.[mucho angst] [very cheesy] [many emos]





	1. Chapter 1

Alex didn't get a phone call, a text message, or any kind of warning before J'onn was pounding on her door at 3'o'clock in the morning. She jumped up and grabbed her gun, while Rosa climbed out of bed to answer the door. Alex tucked the gun away, though, when she saw the urgency in J'onn's wet, puffy eyes.

She was sure that this was going to be that dream where Jonn told Alex that Maggie was gone, but this time, his words took a surprising turn.

"Maggie," was all he said, "We've found her. She's alive. She's at the hospital."

It took Alex's brain a few seconds to catch up, but once it did, she was still sure that she was dreaming. This was a dream she had before. Surely, she would wake up again in the morning. Surely, but Alex wouldn't take the chance.

Alex jumped out of bed and ran out the door in her pajamas, ignoring Rosa and Jonn calling from behind her.

Rosa. Alex's girlfriend. Alex didn't have to explain anything to her because she already knew. Maggie was Alex's dead wife. Maggie had been dead for five years.

Or at least, she had been missing for five years. Alex wasn't sure which.

Alex fumbled with the keys to Maggie's old Triumph before she gave up trying to fit them into the ignition and hopped on her bicycle. She didn't have time to figure out the Triumph or the car.

It felt like she was hallucinating, like she wasn't truly awake yet. The sky was dark and filled with stars, but it spun in every direction. Cars honked at her and Alex ignored them as she pedaled past people who were probably on their way to work. Alex felt the familiar pang of her heart thumping against her chest, trying to jump out and meet Maggie's because Alex's body couldn't pedal fast enough.

She biked the six-minute drive in four minutes, and somehow found her way up the stairs of the hospital. She was opening the door to Maggie's room without being able to remember how she got there.

"Maggie," Alex tried to shout as a nurse tried to usher her out of the room, but her voice came out in a low, squeaky rasp. Suddenly, Alex could feel Jonn's hand on her back as he showed the nurse his badge so that they could enter the room.

Alex's mind blanked. The woman in the hospital bed barely resembled the woman that Alex had kissed goodbye five years ago. Same brown hair. Same height. That was all.

Her pale, frail-looking body was hooked up to needles, iv's, and an oxygen mask. But it was Maggie.

Alex found herself on the floor of the hospital room and cries resonated throughout the room as Alex's body shook and her vision blurred. Then, she was being suffocated by the hug of unwelcome arms that she fought to not brush away. It was Rosa.

Alex sobbed mindlessly, catching a glance of Winn and Kara from outside the room. They were both crying too, but they knew to give Alex space.

Alex shoved Rosa away and stood, wiping fluids off of her face with her sleeve. "Tell me," she said to J'onn, her voice sounding winy and scratchy.

"She was found outside of a cabin near Lincoln Acres. We don't know who kept her there, though it's safe to assume that they took orders from Cadmus. She's had a brain trauma. The doctor said that it's possible she won't remember us, at least at first, but it's hard to know anything until she wakes up. Dr. Sheppard wanted you to be prepared for the worst."

"But she'll live?" Alex asked, sniffing and wiping her face again. "It looks like it," J'onn said, but he looked grim. Alex noticed that Rosa was holding her hand.

"You should look at her, Alex," Rosa said, lightly prompting Alex in Maggie's direction. Alex's eyes hadn't left Maggie for more than a second since she had entered the hospital room, but she followed Rosa as she led her towards the hospital bed.

Whimpers fled from Alex's throat and she grabbed Maggie's hand that was hooked up to machines. Rosa's hand rubbed Alex's back in a way that was supposed to be soothing but ended up making her feel claustrophobic instead.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Rosa said, and Alex knew that she would have to thank her for being so wonderful, later, "I'll give you two a moment." Thank God for Rosa.

As soon as Alex was alone with her, she climbed into bed, careful not to disrupt any tubes or wires as she engulfed Maggie, touching as much of her as possible. She squeezed her, probably harder than she should, and held Maggie's hand to her chest in an attempt to soothe the pain there. She cried again, but this time they were tears of relief.

Alex didn't sleep. She held Maggie for hours, sometimes crying, sometimes watching Maggie's chest move up and down as she breathed, sometimes holding the tips of Maggie's fingers to her lips. She pretended to sleep whenever Rosa walked in and watched them, and whenever Jonn walked in to put his hand on their backs and to kiss the side of their heads as they rested. Kara and Winn walked in once, and it was hard for Alex to pretend to be asleep when she heard their whimpers. But then, it wasn't hard at all. She couldn't comfort them right now. The doctors came to check in, too, but they never asked Alex to get up.

It briefly registered in Alex's mind that maybe Rosa should be upset... What would it be like to see your girlfriend in bed with her wife? But mostly, Alex didn't care. All Alex cared about was Maggie as she tried to keep herself from waking up from the same dream she had a thousand times before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to publish!! I have excuses but those aren't what you're here to read. Lol. I hope you like it!! Reviews and comments mean the world to me <33
> 
> Song Recommendations: Home, by Dustin O'Halloran and The Broad Sun by Chad Lawson (also fmu Chad Lawson I feel his music in my soul)

The next morning, Alex sat down in an uncomfortable hospital chair that was next to Maggie's bed, watching through the window at Kara and Winn who were snoring in the chairs outside of Maggie's room. Rosa sat in the window that faced the parking lot, her left eye twitching every few seconds. J'onn paced back and forth in front of Kara and Winn.

Alex had been asked to leave Maggie's side so that Maggie's IV sites and bags could be properly changed, and so that the doctors could check up on her.

Alex watched at first but found herself staring off into space, avoiding eye contact with Rosa and listening to the sounds of medical machinery beeping and whirring around her. Though the process of Maggie's checkup probably only lasted about ten or fifteen minutes, Alex could feel her eyes begin to droop.

She felt herself doze off every couple of minutes but kept jarring herself awake until Rosa noticed.

"Do you want me to drive you home so you can sleep for a few hours?"

"No," Alex said, closing her heavy eyelids, "I'm fine."

Rosa sighed. "If you want to rest for thirty minutes or so, I'll wake you up when they're done."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"No."

Eventually, Rosa stopped asking.

. . .

"Hey, Danvers," Alex barely heard a small voice whisper, "It's been a hot minute.

Alex blinked sleepily, her eyes adjusting to the bright light that came from the sun shining from outside the window of the hospital room. How long had she been asleep? Suddenly, Alex gasped and her body jolted, her heart painfully leaping from her chest. It was Maggie.

Alex stood and she didn't know what to do. She wanted it to be like the night before, and she wanted to fall on top of Maggie and hold her and kiss her and cup her face in her hands and to look into those tired, smiling brown eyes that Alex hadn't seen in years.

But, she couldn't. Something was off. Something had changed. Alex's chest felt small and tight, and suddenly she could barely breathe. "Hey, Maggie."

Maggie offered her hand and Alex took it, and for a moment their easy familiarity came back when Maggie smiled. "You good?" Maggie asked, and Alex almost laughed. "Seriously? I'm great. How are you?"

"Head's sore. Throat hurts."

Tears welled in Maggie's eyes and she led Alex's hand to her face, pressing her lips to Alex's fingertips and Alex's other hand cautiously reached out to touch Maggie's face, tracing circles on her cheek with her thumb. "Maggie," Alex said, her voice annoyingly squeaky, "I missed you so much. You're okay, now though. You're safe. You're at the hospital, and I'm here." Alex wrapped a strand of Maggie's hair around her finger and Maggie dragged Alex's hand over her face.

Alex didn't register the sound of the door of the hospital room opening and shutting until Maggie had dropped Alex's hand and averted her eyes. Alex's heart sunk and she turned around to see Rosa in the doorway holding a couple of medium-sized brown bags that were filled with food.

"I'm sorry," Rosa said, "I didn't know she was awake. Should I call a nurse or someone?"

Maggie nodded and Alex looked at Maggie apologetically as Rosa fled the room.

Maggie smiled at Alex, but didn't meet her eyes. "I missed you too, Al," she said, and Alex's heart ached at the sound of the nickname. She sighed painfully. Maggie's hand seemed stiff in Alex's grasp.

The door swung open again, and Doctor Shepherd ran to Maggie, out of breath. "Morning, sunshine," she said, "Feeling good?"

Maggie nodded, "But my head hurts like a bitch."

"Well, you're suffering from a mild concussion. Luckily, that's all it is. You seem to be in really great shape, but the plan is to keep you overnight so that we can run some tests and make sure you get enough rest. We found traces of a drug in your bloodstream that Cadmus must have invented, but operatives from the DEO did their best to replicate it and we're trying to ween you off of it, now."

"So when can we leave?" Maggie asked.

Doctor Shepherd smiled. "Tomorrow, if you're so eager to get out of the place."

"Really?" Alex asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

The doctor nodded and positioned Maggie's files against her hip so she could hold them more comfortably. "Realistically she'll probably be staying for a couple days, and at least coming in for checkups regularly, but she'll be good to go as soon as she's ready to see her home again. I'll be sending a therapist up first thing in the morning, but Maggie looks a lot worse than she is. I know it's probably scary to see her hooked up to a bunch of tubes in a hospital bed, but it's mostly painkillers. The most important thing to focus on, for now, is getting enough rest. Don't try to get up or move around too much if you can help it. You probably don't feel up to eating but I want you to try, and then just concentrate on sleeping as much as you can. And, other Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers," Doctor Shepherd said, looking at Alex, "You need to sleep too. Doctor's orders."

. . .

Maggie ended up forcing down two bites of mashed sweet potato and a bite of oatmeal before she crashed because of the pain meds. Alex stayed awake in the chair, and they were alone in the hospital room. Alex watched dutifully as Maggie's chest moved up and down while she breathed. J'onn still waited, watching them through the window that allowed people from the waiting room to see inside the hospital room. Alex had considered closing the curtains, but she decided that she didn't want to take her eyes off of Maggie.

Rosa had gone home to feed the cat and take care of the house, and James had driven Winn and Kara home to sleep. Lena had flown back to National City from a business meeting but had probably gone directly from the airport to Kara's apartment.

Alex had her feet up against Maggie's bed, and she laid her head back and but didn't close her heavy eyes. She took a deep breath, concentrating on the sounds of the buzzing hospital. She felt dirty, sticky, and like her face hadn't been washed in almost two days (it hadn't). Her throat was sore, and her eyes hadn't stopped feeling watery since the night before. Her chest felt empty, like she had cried out its contents the night before.

The room was almost completely dark, except for the soft glow that came from the night sky outside of the window. Alex could barely make out that the clock read 11:30- She had slept most of the day away.

Maggie turned over for the billionth time that night, but only when Alex heard a soft snore did she venture to climb back into Maggie's bed and hold her close, making sure that they're bodies touched as much as possible, wrapping her arms and legs around her wife.

"Alex?" Maggie whispered, and Alex jumped. "I'm here," she answered, and Maggie touched the back of Alex's hand that was wrapped around her waist. "I want to talk about what happened while I was gone."

"Okay," Alex said, the hesitance clear in her voice, "Go ahead."

"Who is she?"

She. Maggie meant Rosa.

Alex sighed, and Maggie spoke again. "No, Alex, it's fine. I'm not upset about it, I'm happy that... How long was I gone?"

"... You were gone for five years."

Maggie took in a breath, paused, then continued. "I was gone for a long time... I'm glad that you moved on, that you found someone-"

"Maggie, it's more complicated than that."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence between them that hadn't occurred before Maggie had been taken away. Alex clumsily shifted closer to Maggie.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Maggie said. Alex sighed. "Her name is Rosa. We met about a year ago, at that bar across from Noonan's."

"And you have a cat?"

"Uh, yeah. Harold. Kara made me get him a couple years back to fill up the apartment or something, but I hate him. I'm sure you'll like him, though."

"You named him Harold?"

Maggie chuckled softly, and some of the tension in the room seemed to dissipate. Alex turned to glance at J'onn, who was still watching over them, a look of worry in his eyes. He looked away when his eyes met Alex's, and Alex turned back to put her face in the crook of Maggie's neck.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Alex asked, but Maggie replied with a guarded and distant voice. "I don't remember anything." Alex could feel that Maggie didn't want to elaborate, and so she didn't ask more.

. . .

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. :) I know it's the same old song but I'm sorry for the late updates haha I'm thinking about maybe just shortening chapters and publishing more often?? Idk lol I'll try my hardest to update more I really like this story and everyone reading it so hopefully that will motivate me also I finally got my new laptop so that will help :)) Please tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments it really means the world to me

Alex bit the inside of her cheek as she held Maggie's arm and led her towards the house. The white wooden door was just the same as it had always been, and Alex could almost pretend as if nothing had changed and that she was walking Maggie home from a cheesy date five years ago. Nothing had changed but everything was different in the way that Maggie gripped Alex's hand. She was stiff. She was distant. She almost wasn't even Maggie.

Alex let go of her to fumble with the keys and open the door. "Wow," Maggie instantly breathed, taking in a deep breath. "It smells just the same," Alex heard her barely whisper under her breath in a voice that wasn't meant for Alex to hear. She didn't take her eyes off of Maggie's face as they walked inside.

"Where's Rosa?"

"Uh," Alex said, and she realized she didn't know. She hadn't been paying attention. "She's at her friend's house," Alex lied, and made a mental note to text Rosa later, "Do you need anything before you go to bed? Are you hungry? A shower, maybe?"

"A t-shirt and some comfy pants would be nice. I'm exhausted."

It was weird how Maggie could talk so much, talk so casually without really saying anything at all. Why were they talking about pajamas at a time like this?

Suddenly, Maggie's eyes caught hold of something and her face hardened. "Moving out?" she asked, and Alex realized that she was looking at the cardboard boxes piled around the house. Alex slouched. She was tired.

"Oh, yeah," she sighed, "We were planning on it. Obviously, we don't have to now, or I mean... We'll figure it out."

Maggie didn't reply, but turned towards the bathroom. "I should probably eat dinner, I guess," she said as she walked away.

. . .

They ate on the floor of the living room, their plates set on the coffee table because the kitchen table had been moved into storage. The only sound was the sound of Maggie searching with her chopsticks through the box of noodles for a piece of a vegetable, and Alex scooping rice up from her plate with a spoon.

Alex cleared her throat. "I found some stuff for you to wear to bed tonight and I left them on the bed."

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that Alex would sleep on the couch.

Maggie nodded. "K. Thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome." The silence resumed and Alex sighed, the sound of her spoon hitting her plate sounded through the empty room. Her phone buzzed.

"At Lucy's house," a text from Rosa said. Alex typed out a quick reply. "Thank you. I love you. I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll talk?"

She put her phone down and Maggie was staring off into space, not eating. "... Hey?"

Maggie looked up at Alex, as if only realizing that she was there, and then looked back to her plate. "Thanks for the dinner, Alex, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay," Alex said supportively, grabbing Maggie's plate and standing up. "Do you need anything else?"

Maggie shook her head, "See you in the morning."

. . . 


End file.
